


校花失踪案

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan
Summary: 他她用的很混乱/非常规伦煎/挂名豪华游伦





	校花失踪案

**Author's Note:**

> 他她用的很混乱/非常规伦煎/挂名豪华游伦

学校里转来了一个女生，一个漂亮的女生。  
她叫邓伦，但大家背地里都喊她校花。  
校花真的特别漂亮，而且是毫无攻击性的漂亮，校花的漂亮干净温和，像春天下午热乎乎的小太阳，校花的漂亮是大家都喜欢的漂亮。

校花脸特小，巴掌大点。虽然是单眼皮，但眼珠子特黑，衬得那双凤眼又圆又大。校花有一副发育中的小胸脯，挺挺的，把校服的衬衣撑出漂亮的微微弧度。一双雪白的腿从校服裙摆下伸出来，坐在板凳上时那双腿总不安分，荡个不停，白花花恍得人分神。  
大家都喜欢大课间，大课间全校都要一起跑步。那时候校花和所有女生一样，要换上体育服。但校花又和别的女生不一样。她跑步的时候会和别的女生打闹，嘻嘻哈哈蹦蹦跳跳，轻盈像鸟。  
校花头发长长的，喜欢扎高高的马尾，走路时会一甩一甩的，跑步时会一甩一甩，偏头时会一甩一甩的。  
校花是全校男生遐想的对象，不知道都多少男生都幻想过校花的脸打飞机，但见了面大家都会故意冷淡她，唉，青春期的孩子啊。

校花是好学生，放学和同学一起回家。校花恋爱了，因为回家路上看到了篮球场上打篮球的林书豪。  
林书豪校服外套脱了，把印着校徽的衬衫袖子卷了起来，脖子上挂着条长长的银链子。他一弯腰运球，那链子就一晃，这样一晃一晃就晃进路过的校花眼里。

邓伦也不知道自己怎么了，他总是忘不了林书豪那天打篮球的样子。悄悄打听了一下好像是篮球队的队长。  
但朋友们都让她别接近林书豪，林书豪和社会上的混混不清不楚。在一起邓伦肯定会吃亏的。  
邓伦含含糊糊的点点头，马尾随着动了动。

校花当然没听进去朋友的劝告，找了个借口一个人回家，她等在篮球场几天，终于等到了林书豪。林书豪接过她递上去的水大口灌进了嘴里，灌水时不忘打量了她一番。  
“高一新转来的那个？叫什么？”  
校花没想到他对自己还能有点印象，红着一张脸细声气的回答：“邓伦…二班的。”  
林书豪嗯了一声，转身继续回去打球了，邓伦有点不知所措，只好坐在球场边看着他们打完。  
和林书豪一起打球的确实不像好人，有几个还轻佻的向邓伦吹口哨。邓伦其实有点打退堂鼓，但他真的好喜欢林书豪，这让他又鼓起勇气继续坐在球场边。他想，林书豪看上去又酷又冷漠，但林书豪应该是个好人，既然他是好人，他的朋友们应该也不会太坏。  
唉，青春期的孩子啊。

后来校花拿到了林书豪的手机号码。校花没恋爱经验，纠结了好久，她想到了通过送礼物来挑起话题。于是她做了点巧克力，发短信给林书豪，说要送给他。  
林书豪隔了好久才回他，让她放学到后山去。  
邓伦根本没考虑危不危险，也懒得细思为什么地点是没什么人的后山。邓伦只满心欢心能见到林书豪，他把自己甜蜜的心全部塞进了巧克力里，包装进漂亮的盒子，用缎带系着精致的蝴蝶结，等着交进林书豪手中。

那只是个平常的下午，一切都和平常没区别，校花和朋友道歉：“爸爸妈妈开车来接我，会晚一点，就不一起走了，明天见。”  
朋友们最后看见邓伦就是她浸泡在阳光里，像一张泡在水里的纸，白的快要透明，快要消散，“明天数学小测，别忘了。”  
校花点点头，露出那种热恋少女特有的溺死人的灿烂笑脸：“不会忘的，你们注意安全！拜拜！”  
那时没有人意识到这会是最后一面。唉，青春期的孩子啊。

邓伦拿着那盒巧克力溜溜达达去了后山，时间距离林书豪定的还有一会，他坐在旁边的凳子上无聊的晃着腿四处看。其实他也没想好跟林书豪说什么，他有一个秘密，她可能没法拥有正常的爱情，但她真的好喜欢林书豪，他只能走一步看一步。  
可他等来的不是林书豪，是那天和林书豪一起打球的一个黄毛一个寸头，还有一个没见过的小辫子。  
他们围住邓伦时，邓伦脸上还是迷茫的雀跃。“邓伦是吧？”黄毛说，“Jeremy来不了了，我们替他来收礼物。”  
邓伦反应了一下才明白Jeremy是林书豪的英文名。他有点不相信黄毛的说辞，于是掏出手机准备给林书豪去个电话。  
但刚掏出来就被黄毛劈手夺了过去。“不相信我们吗？我们可是他的好朋友。”  
在邓伦想象中，他见林书豪出现了就会高兴的从凳子上蹦下来。他会双手递出他做的巧克力，连带着他那颗为爱情荡漾的心。但现在一切都和他想的太不一样。

没人说得清是谁先一下推翻邓伦的，就像也没人说得清是谁一下子骑在了邓伦的腰上。所有的强奸都像是突然冲出轨道的火车，对被强奸者来说永远始料未及。  
校花的上衣瞬间就被扯开，纽扣崩飞老远。几只手暴躁的拉扯着她的小背心，邓伦手被按在两边，腿上还骑坐着一个，她使劲扭着想避开那几只手。他的手肘在被推倒时就已经磨破了，可怜兮兮的泛着红，血一丝丝的从皮肤下往外渗，像一颗剥开了薄皮的娇滴滴浆果。  
黄毛根本没把身下女孩的竭力挣扎当回事，他轻易就把双手探进了邓伦的胸衣里。  
“有点平。”黄毛揉捏着那对乳房毫不客气的评价道，他揉捏的特别使劲，像是要把那对奶子从邓伦身上揪下来。他根本没把邓伦当人，只当个任他操的活物件儿。  
“但奶头好小，”黄毛把整个小背心翻了上去，打量两眼，“还是粉色的。”  
粉色的小背心堆在胸部上方，更衬的邓伦胸脯面团似的柔软雪白，她的乳房像是还没太发育完全的少女，柔软但不太大，两颗小小的粉色奶头在黄毛手指的揉掐下颤颤巍巍的竖了起来，变成了深一点的褐粉色。  
邓伦敞着胸，在一群男人的围观下又急又臊，他好害怕，眼泪止不住的流，然后他就听到有人笑嘻嘻的说她整个人都粉了，一定是激动要被操了，骚货。

黄毛正玩校花胸前那两团软肉玩的起劲，忽然胯下压着的身体开始疯了一样的扭动，差一点就快挣脱。黄毛抓着一对奶子狠狠一拧：“老实点，疯了？”  
“别…别呜呜呜…别脱我裤子！求求…呜呜求求你们了！”邓伦疼白了一张脸，但还是哆嗦着嘴唇哀求到。她感觉到另一双手沿着她的小腿肚子一路摸往了大腿根。一想到自己的秘密会被这么多人知道，邓伦真的吓得血都凉了。她一张小脸惨白，眼泪大颗大颗的从眼眶里滚落，手被按在两侧，胸前两片雪乳被揉虐的通红，看上去凄惨极了。

黄毛听到她这种哀求只当是普通的求饶，根本没当回事：“那等你长大了研究一种不脱裤子的日批方法教教我。”  
邓伦觉得那双手还在往腿根摸真的要被逼疯了，她一边使劲想要挣脱桎梏一边又因为极度的慌乱感觉浑身都软绵绵的使不上力。黄毛被邓伦搅得不耐烦，狠狠给了她一巴掌，瞬间邓伦半边脸就红了，嘴角也破了点皮。他摸摸裤兜，摸出了一把小刀。于是黄毛把刀尖儿抵在邓伦脸上：“别他妈闹腾了，再动一下连你爸妈一块儿捅死。”邓伦真的被吓住了，僵直着不敢再动，但眼泪不会听话的，还是流个不停。  
寸头在扯邓伦的内裤，黄毛看着压在身下的女孩忽然有点动心了——眼泪顺着脸留下来，有一些停在了刀尖上，阳光从枝叶间透下来的一丝刚好就射在上面，于是那滴泪变成了镶在刀刃上的一颗钻。  
邓伦确实很漂亮，就算半边脸有个模模糊糊的手印子，就算嘴角挂着点彩，邓伦还是很漂亮，胜过黄毛见过的任何女孩子。邓伦的漂亮是少见的，她的漂亮是阁楼里的漂亮，漂亮的干净剔透，却又带着点禁不起风霜的脆弱，一碰就脏一摔就碎——就像那滴嵌在刀刃上钻石一样的眼泪。  
看着这么漂亮的女孩子黄毛意外的升起了点懊悔，不应该带朋友来的，他一个人强奸就够了，奸完了说不定安慰两句还能谈个恋爱呢。这下好了，群狼分食。

身后本来笑着垮邓伦内裤的寸头忽然没了动静，“真他妈慢，”黄毛骂骂咧咧，“残疾人都比你利索。”  
那寸头咽咽口水：“不是…这…这你他妈自己来看看这是什么情况。”  
黄毛见邓伦也没在乱动了干脆站起来绕到寸头身后，按手的小辫子也一块跟了过来。校花下半身被脱光之后意外的没了动静，紧紧闭着眼睛，一动不动死了一样。

“这？这是？”小辫子也咽了咽口水不太敢相信。  
“这是…”一向自诩阅人无数的黄毛也看直了眼。

任他们有多不敢相信但都不得不承认眼前这种景致似乎只在小说里看到过。本来强奸邓伦只是强奸校花，和所有强奸案都没差。但现在邓伦异于常人的可爱身体让这三个男一时有些难以置信。  
邓伦应该算个男的，他有一根阴茎，这样说起来他的胸部其实只是胸部偏大的男性胸部；但邓伦又有一个阴道，寸头掰开邓伦的腿，那白净的两片阴唇翕出了一道粉红的裂口，寸头用两指将阴唇向两侧拨开，粉嫩的阴蒂，粉嫩的处女膜，小小的女性尿口，一览无余——这分明又他妈是个女的。  
那片私密的处女地被三个混混用目光翻掘了个遍，看着躺在地上任他们鱼肉的邓伦，他们觉得自己真是奸到宝了，肏邓伦既有征服同性的快感又有折磨异性的愉悦，他们和他们的鸡巴都兴奋的要死，恨不得现在就把邓伦捅个透烂。  
“校花居然有鸡巴？”强烈的猎奇感驱使着他们发掘出了更深层次的恶。唉，青春期的孩子啊。

邓伦望着树枝缝隙里的天空已经心如死灰，他的秘密被以这种极度不堪的方式公开，他听着三个人的讨论，但好像又听不懂，他们的声音呜隆隆害虫过境一般。他觉得自己快要死了，大难临头，血从四肢一点点缩回了腹腔，然后一腔血慢慢变凉。他心里只有，我完了。  
他忽然好恨林书豪，林书豪可以拒绝他可以不理他，为什么要让人强奸他呢？为什么要让他被这样羞辱，为什么啊？为什么要这样对自己呢，为什么呢？邓伦觉得自己那颗心变得又酸又涩，他对林书豪的爱比眼泪还咸还苦。

“开始了吗？”黄毛拎起邓伦的两条腿，他的鸡巴对准着邓伦的穴口随时准备进去，“一定要完完整整的录下来哦，以后要拿给朋友看的。”  
小辫子举着手机竖了个大拇指，那边还在压着邓伦手的寸头说了句“Action！”

林书豪拿到的视频里，一切都是混乱不堪的，镜头的摇晃程度堪比重庆森林开头的那段狂奔。邓伦的哭声哀求声混着三个男生的嬉笑和荤话，他裸露着的身体在昏暗的落日里显得惨白，漂亮的头发被狠狠的揪住，林书豪不忍心再看第二遍，因为他是第四个男生——视频里的林书豪正抱着邓伦，面对面的肏他，一下一下把自己的鸡巴舂进邓伦的女穴里。

林书豪其实没看到邓伦的那条短信，当时他可能在打球也可能在忙别的，总之他错过了那条短信，当时黄毛也许刚好路过也许刚好看见了他的手机，总之黄毛回复了邓伦，把他约到了后山。  
林书豪是放了学找不到他们人打开手机无意中才看到了那条短信——黄毛也是傻，没有删聊天记录。

林书豪还没回过神来，明明前几分钟他还在斥责那三个强奸犯，几分钟后他居然就这么鬼使神差的也成了强奸犯之一。在和朋友的争吵中，林书豪一直在用余光瞟邓伦，他看到躺在地上微弱喘着气的邓伦，稚嫩的胸脯和白皙的肚皮一上一下，两条腿无助的交缠在一起。那时邓伦望向他的眼神只剩哀求，那双凤眼被眼泪洗刷的极亮。最后他下定决心，他扶起邓伦，然后分开了他的腿。那双眼睛猛的又变暗了。

邓伦的马尾辫早散开了，一头黑发垂着，发梢刚好扫到他搂住腰的那只手上，每耸动一下，那发梢就扫一下，扫的林书豪手背直痒痒。邓伦的双手被寸头用校服袖子捆在后面，整个人跨坐在林书豪身上，导致他重心极度不稳随时都有可能向后栽去，因此他只能向前倾，靠在林书豪怀里，才不至于后脑勺砰的着地，但这样不管怎么看上去都是一副投怀送抱的下贱样子。邓伦自己当然也明白呀，又羞又愤，只能紧紧闭着眼睛，死死抿住嘴唇，想逃避这一切。  
和喜欢的人做爱这本是一件多么幸福的事，但此情此景邓伦真的生不出一丝喜悦，那根快把他捅烂的鸡巴带给他的只有无尽的羞辱感和痛苦。他的爱意像是一杯浇在烧开了的油锅里的水，劈劈啪啪的溅起来滚烫的油星子，溅得他一身伤。  
邓伦不知道为什么做爱会这么疼。  
他看过为数不多的三级片里，男人和女人呼吸交缠，每一下抽插都是那么的顺畅，男人的喘息，女人情不自禁的娇哼，他们总是嘴对嘴啃得热闹，似乎连汗都是蜜做的，巴不得把对方的一切都填进嘴里。这些镜头看得邓伦觉得底下的穴空，要用什么东西补满才行。这种空虚感会席卷邓伦整个小腹，他躺在床上把手放在自己的小腹上，把两条雪白的大腿长得很开，幻想一个男人也能那样肏自己。那时他说不定也会爽得像要死掉——青春期的性幻想总是那么的不着边际，不过他现在确实快死掉了，只不过是痛的快死掉了。  
他痛的掉眼泪，他觉得自己就是在被上刑，那根鸡巴就像个棍子，毫不留情的殴打他腹腔里柔软的子宫。没有一点点前戏，他从未被开发过的阴道狭窄，干涩，因为疼痛艰难的分泌着体液。鸡巴摩擦着他柔软的穴肉，把里面搅得一团糟，那根鸡巴拔出来一次，他就觉得自己的子宫像在被往外扯了一下，那根鸡巴下一秒直直的插入时，又把一切往里塞，就像胡乱收书包的小孩子，邓伦觉得自己子宫都要错位了。这种钝钝的疼痛比一开始撕裂的痛还让邓伦害怕，他好怕他的子宫会像一只水母一样从他的阴道里滑出来，他好怕这一切结束之后他不得不拖着一只坠在身体外的子宫过一辈子。

黄毛拆开了被扔在一边的巧克力。他拆的毫不留情，就像脱邓伦的衣服一样，暴力，冷漠。  
“不要！呜…这是给…”他可能是想说这是给林书豪的，但可能又忽然想到了林书豪对他的恶行，一句话就生生卡在了嗓子里，眼睁睁的看着黄毛捏着块巧克力在他的阴唇上涂涂抹抹，最后将剩下的半块直接塞进了他的下体里。  
“现在我们校花的逼就是甜甜的巧克力味了。”黄毛看着哭的一塌糊涂的校花，为自己的行为感到得意。他跪在校花腿中间，双手搂住校花的两条漂亮的大腿，狠狠一提将那涂着巧克力的嫩逼对准自己。  
校花只觉得一下天旋地转，他几乎要被倒折过来了。他两条雪白的腿在空中不安的晃动，全身的血好像都往脑子涌去。穴口朝上，那块被塞在穴里的巧克力开始慢慢融化，在重力作用下一点点往深处滑去。邓伦已经被精神和肉体的双重折磨搞得快崩溃，只晓得哭，“呜呜…快，快拿出，出来呜呜呜…”  
黄毛舔着他巧克力味儿的阴唇含混不清的问他把什么拿出来。“巧克力…呜呜呜…要滑进子宫里了呜…”校花的眼睛被泪水糊住了，他没看清此时按住他手的是林书豪，更没看清林书豪被这话逗得露出的那一丝丝笑。  
“好嘞，”黄毛当然也被逗的够呛，“学长现在就帮你嘬出来。”说罢他伸长了舌头探进邓伦的阴道里搅来搅去的想把那块化的差不多的巧克力钩出来。  
邓伦也是第一次被人口交，没想到是这样的体验，刚刚暴力的插入让他痛不欲生，此刻那舌头在他体内像是一条会动的泥鳅，搅的他云里雾里飘。那条舌头分开了黏在一起的干涩阴道，抻平了缩皱在一起的伤口，那条舌头在邓伦的感知里变得无尽长，似乎一路伸进了子宫里，它柔软温和没什么侵略性，它不像是在强奸倒更像是在抚慰。  
但还是一点快感也没有。  
黄毛的头发蹭在他两腿中间痒痒的，他的阴茎软绵绵的塌在腹部只是一件装饰品，林书豪正掐着他的乳头，太用力了感觉快被掐出血来。那边用来录像的手机还一直兢兢业业的工作着。要是我也是一件物体就好了，邓伦这样想着。他好像离开了这具躯体，潜进了一条河，世界安静了。

邓伦已经哭得没劲了，一开始还恨恨的瞪着，后来只茫然的睁着眼。一切都像是和他无关，火燎燎的两片阴唇，一滴体液都分泌不出来的干涩下体，被坏心眼的男孩子拉扯的红肿的阴蒂，甚至是那根抽插个不停的鸡巴，邓伦仿佛彻底脱离了这个世界。  
他觉得自己好像在游泳池底，那些枝叶缝隙中渗出来的阳光仿佛是水面的波光粼粼，在这个安静的世界里他没法呼吸。  
小时候邓伦总想象也许自己是个可以在水下呼吸的美人鱼，但被水包围着时他始终没有试着呼吸一口的勇气，宁愿拼命憋着气。  
他现在陷入了同样的境地——不敢呼吸。  
在这个游泳池底般的世界里，只要呼吸一口就有可能被活活呛死。  
邓伦只能拼命闭着气，在他的浑浑噩噩的脑子里，他正像小时候一样挣扎着想要上岸。  
邓伦的脸已经失了血色，在入夜后小路两旁零星路灯的照射下，他像一只陶土配置出了问题的陶瓷娃娃，那身皮肉不复最初的莹白，反倒呈着一种黯淡的灰白色，浑身都散着缭缭的死气。

校花失踪了。  
校花失踪学校里传的沸沸扬扬，有说是和篮球队私奔的，有说是被绑架了的，有说也许只是转学，说法千奇百怪，猜什么的都有。邓伦最后留下的线索实在是太少了，所以进展几乎算是停滞状态。直到一个多月后有人举报了在一个校工的宿舍里看到了电锯，一开始只当是违禁物品准备没收，结果阴差阳错发现了他和校花失踪案有着点联系，校方报了警，一番追查下居然就这么意外的找到了凶手。  
邓伦已经死了。失踪当天就死了，而且尸体被扔的满山都是。  
那个校工抛尸时是完全随心所欲的，他也提供不了具体位置。所以邓伦最后被挖出来的时候是东一截西一段的，法医拼了半天最后才确定差不多找齐了。肯定有漏掉的一点，因此也许以后来后山的学生能无意中发现一根手指什么的。照片上的邓伦还笑的灿烂，透着沁人心脾的少年气，很难和地上坠着烂肉的白骨架子联系在一起。  
校花失踪案到此就算告一段落了，就是邓伦去后山玩被校工强奸后肢解抛尸，但后来也不了了之。  
因为据那个又老又丑的校工说在他去之前邓伦已经被轮奸了，很凄惨的躺在地上一动不动，他只是一时起了歹念，但法医鉴定后只有一个人的精液。最后给校工做了个精神鉴定，原来是个人格分裂，除了他以外还有四个人格，一个叫黄毛，一个叫寸头，一个叫小辫子，还有一个叫林书豪。  
神经病杀人不用负责。  
邓伦死的可怜，一朵刚结出骨朵的花没来得及盛开就早早的就被人踩碎了。毫无价值的泯灭在了这个夏季。真是脆弱的青春。

病房里，林书豪痛苦的揪住自己的头发，他怎么也想不通这一切，为什么他们告诉他邓伦根本不认识他，邓伦不是暗恋他的吗？那些人凭什么说手机里的短信都是他自己杜撰的？他拿着校花的头绳，贴在脸上，上面仿佛还残留着邓伦的发香，他挺喜欢邓伦的，他后悔当初和那三个人一起扔下好像快被他们肏死的邓伦逃走。  
林书豪呜呜的哭了。唉，青春期的孩子啊。


End file.
